


Over the City

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the City

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trowa Month challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/love_trowa/profile)[**love_trowa**](http://community.livejournal.com/love_trowa/).

In the three nights that Trowa had been working on WEI, he had decided that the roof was his favorite spot. The nights had been clear lately and even though that made them cooler, Trowa liked that he was able to look up at the sky, and when one was in the roof of the tallest building in town, the sky somehow seemed a lot closer. From up here, he could see the whole city, the few lights that still blinked this late at night, bathing the darkness with luminescent spots. He had the graveyard shift, nine in the evening till five in the morning. Most people avoided it but Trowa has requested it. This was the only time where he wouldn't have to deal with people coming in and out of the building, since the executives arrived at seven at the earliest and most left a little after six. At night WEI was nearly empty, just Trowa and a few other guards to keep watch over fifty-nine floors of corporate empire.

Cathy had been excited when Trowa got the job. WEI was famous for giving its workers fair salaries, great health plans and very rarely laying people off. "Though you might be one of the rare exceptions," she had said with a resigned tone. Trowa had held five jobs in the last seven months, this was number six. 'Third time's the charmed' Trowa thought. 'But maybe in my case it takes a little longer.' Whenever they talked, Cathy reminded him that he would always be welcomed back at the circus but Trowa had fallen in love with the city. As expensive and loud as it was, it had something that Trowa couldn't bear to be apart from. Not now that he had experienced it.

He had seen the world as a wanderer, had been doing it since he could remember, and now he felt the need to settle down, to see how the other half lived. He wouldn't have been able to stay in a small town, he would have bored soon, but here in the city, where everything was in constant change, the city itself did the wandering for him and he could just stand still and watch the show, or maybe, if he felt like it, spin around with it.

Cathy hadn't understood but she had let him go anyway, sent him off with a smile. "You'll miss flying," she'd said, looking up at the trapezes swinging lazily from the big top. Trowa hadn't said it but he was certain that he would find other ways to fly.

Jumping up onto the banister Trowa looked down at the street below. He hadn't found a way to fly yet but, - and maybe this was why he liked the roof so far – balancing on the narrow banister was as close as he could get.

"Don't jump."

Trowa looked over his shoulder, surprised to hear the calm voice, too calm for what it was implying. He turned around slowly, careful to keep his balance, his back to the edge of the building and the fifty-nine stories fall.

A few steps back from the edge a blond man stood, his eyes fixed on Trowa. The suit he was wearing looked expensive, which contrasted with the slightly disheveled shirt and the tie hanging loosely around his neck. There was no mistaking WEI's CEO even if the photos Trowa had seen didn't do him justice.

Trowa opened his mouth to apologize, certainly that was the proper thing to do after making your employer think you were about to commit suicide on the job, but instead his lips curved into a smirk and he shrugged. "Why? If I jump you'll jump?"

The worry lines on the blond's face almost melted into a playful smile. "No, but if you jump I'll have to spend the night dealing with cops, consulting with my lawyers and then tomorrow there'll be the inevitable emergency shareholder's meeting, and I really hate those meetings."

Trowa's smirk widened and he stepped down from the banister gracefully. "I've heard those meetings are bad."

The blond smiled. "You can't begin to imagine." He licked his lips. "I'm in your debt now. The least I can do is get you a cup of coffee."

 

"I'm on the clock," Trowa replied.

"Well, you were about to bail on the job anyway. You can as easily do it by having coffee than by becoming a stain on the sidewalk." He grinned. "Besides, I'm sure your boss will understand."

There was something about that grin that made a rush of excitement build in Trowa's chest. He had to wait a second before he could speak again. "I've heard he's quite strict." He managed to keep his voice steady.

The blond tilted his head to the side. "Rumors tend to be exaggerated."

After taking a deep breath Trowa walked closer to the blond. "Then I guess I can risk it," he said. "I'm Trowa."

The other smiled. "Nice to meet you, Trowa. I'm Quatre." He looked at Trowa closely and then chuckled. "You weren't going to jump, right?"

Trowa smirked and quietly thought, 'Maybe I just did.'


End file.
